


Arguing With A Genius

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up... everyone considered it at least once.  All of them had their reasons and they ranged from the safety of the person they loved to just average relationship issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing With A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Has Iruka ever consider breaking up with Kakashi?

Breaking up... everyone considered it at least once.  All of them had their reasons and they ranged from the safety of the person they loved to just average relationship issues.  

That is... everyone except Iruka.  He refused.  At least, he refused to consider being the one to break it off.  Kakashi did enough of that for the both of them.  Since the man was a genius it meant that Iruka heard every possible reason against their being together.  He was also used to dealing with Kakashi's self-destructive behavior.  It tried his patience at times, but it also reminded him why he loved the man so much.

What Iruka considered when the subject was brought up or came to mind were all the reasons they belonged together and all the ways to convince Kakashi to stop worrying about what could happen.  The best argument was also the best way to do the second... and the most fun.

Iruka pushed Kakashi's hair out of his face and smiled.  "I'm starting to think this was your idea all along."

Kakashi blinked sleepily at him.  "Hm?"

"You know, if all you wanted was to get me into bed you don't need to break-up with me to do that," Iruka teased, stealing a sleepy, sated kiss.

His eyes slid shut and Kakashi smiled, his chest shaking softly with quiet laughter.  "You're always so... determined when you have something to prove and it's not my fault that's your best defense or that you resort to it all the time."

Rolling his eyes, Iruka poked Kakashi's side.  "I resort to it all the time because it's the one that works and that is your fault.  Your brain slows down to normal speeds when we're naked."

Kakashi caught Iruka's wrist and pulled his hand out from under the blankets.  "When you're naked."  He kissed the palm.  "I don't have to be naked."

"Pervert."  Despite the accusation, Iruka slid his fingers along Kakashi's cheek.  "If you're not careful I might let you win that argument one of these days," he threatened, pressing another light kiss to Kakashi's lips.

"Don't."  Kakashi whispered the word, a sad note obvious even in that single word.  "Please, don't ever let me win that one."

He'd only been teasing and he hated to hear the hurt in Kakashi's voice, but he was also gratified to hear the plea.  Iruka smiled, his heart aching all over again, -this time from happiness- and kissed Kakashi.  "Okay."  


End file.
